First times
by CharlotteKing-Freedman
Summary: This is going to be a series of chapters with Char/Coops life with Mason... so yeah...just read :D and review so i know how to continue? If anyone hs chapter ideas, i will write it...no matter how bizarre :D
1. Chapter 1

Charlotte woke up when she heard the screaming. At first, she had thought she was just dreaming. It was like the kind of noise that your alarm clock makes and wakes you up. First, integrating itself into your dream world, then finally drags you to reality. She always was a reasonably light sleeper, especially in comparison to Cooper, who could honestly sleep through a concert in the living room. She blinked twice, and then sat up fast, making her head spin. Pulling Coops arm off her, she started to get out of bed. Mason. He was screaming. She shook Cooper as she stood up. "Cooper, get up." He rolled over and mumbled something, then stirred the screams of his child obviously loud enough to pull him from his slumber. Charlotte and Cooper ran to Mason's room, where he lay in bed, apparently still asleep, but screaming. Charlotte sat down next to the boy and pulled the blankets back. He had wet the bed, again. "Mase... Mason wake up." She said to him soothingly. He still didn't wake, but continued to thrash around in his bed whimpering and screaming. "What do we do Coop?" Charlotte asked, panicked. Her voice cracked a little as the fear escaped from her. He shook his head in confusion. "I don't know. Should I call Violet?" Charlotte bit her lip and then took Masons body and pulled him into a hug. She began to rock his thrashing body back and forth, hushing him like a baby. His body slowly relaxed, until he stilled. He was still whimpering though, digging his face deep into Charlotte's chest, searching for comfort. Cooper sat down next to her and put his arm around his wife and son. "Mason, buddy wake up." He soothed gently. Eventually, Mason's eyes opened and he looked at his two parents confused and scared.

"Hey buddy, you were just having a bad dream" Cooper told Mason kindly, rubbing his back. Charlotte smiled and stood up, still holding Mason. Coop saw her struggling under the weight of Mason and took him from her. Charlotte was petite anyway and trying to lift a boy half her size when she'd only had three hours sleep wasn't going to end well. "Let's get you all cleaned up and then we can all go back to sleep." Charlotte told him. Cooper kissed her forehead and then left the room, with her following. Whilst Cooper headed into the bathroom, she headed into their bedroom, getting back into bed. Pushing her pillows over, she got comfortable again. She felt bad for Mason. He's been having nightmares a lot recently, ever since they moved into a bigger house. Cooper and her had spent months wondering if moving was the right thing for Mason, but eventually, the lack of space and the one bathroom-with its only entrance being through their bedroom, they had given up and moved anyway. They now lived closer to Violet, something that Pete and Charlotte had argued about at first, but Cooper, Mason and Violet had convinced them. Plus, their house was kinda perfect for them. It wasn't too small. A nice, three bedroom house, all three of the bedrooms with an ensuite, and a master bathroom that now, was only used by guests. Cooper and Charlotte's bedroom had a balcony, overlooking their backyard, which was all green and grassy, apart from the centre, which held a decent sized swimming pool. On their first day moving in, Mason had been extremely hyper and pushed Cooper, fully clothed into the pool. When Charlotte had found it so hilarious, Cooper had signalled to his son to do the same to her, so he did. However, Charlotte had not been quite as thrilled with finding herself in the pool, her favourite jeans soaked through. But, given that she was the one who had allowed the kid to gorge out on candy and chocolate, she gave in and pulled her son in anyway. They had spent hours in the pool, in their clothes, just playing. And at first, things had looked up in the new house, but when it came to the nights. Well, they were working on the nights. And just because he hadn't quite made it through the night once without waking up scared since they had arrived, they both had hope that one day, he would.

Cooper came into the room, holding Mason, dressed in new PJ's. "We decided he could sleep in here tonight." Cooper told her softly, as if it was something new to them both. They both knew all too well that he ended up in their bed each night. Cooper placed Mason down and he crawled closer to Charlotte, wrapped his little arms around her, and closed his eyes, going back to sleep. Cooper slipped in next to him and pushed some hair out of Charlottes face. "What are we going to do?" He whispered at her, looking sad. She shrugged, and lay down properly, trying not to disturb the boy latched onto her.

"I honestly don't know Cooper. We could get Violet to talk to him more. But he's fine during the day. He's absolutely fine. He laughs, he makes jokes, he smiles, and he's cheeky. I just wish I could take his pain of the nights away. I don't know what's set it off again." Cooper reached over Mason and took Charlottes hand in his. "We'll get through this babe. We always do." Charlotte sighed and squeezed his hand. God, she hoped he was right. She loved Mason so much and she hated seeing him in this much pain. Plus, she wasn't all too keen on having an eight year old in her bed every night. One night a week, that, she could handle, but every night meant that morning sex was completely out of the window for Cooper and her.

She woke up the next morning, to Mason lying next to her, staring at her face. "Hey you." She said, smiling, shifting a little out of the uncomfortable pose she had fallen asleep in. Her hand was still intertwined with Coopers and Mason still had hold of her waist, despite the fact that he had been awake for just over an hour. "I'm sorry." He started out, but Charlotte took her hand from Coopers and gently placed a finger over his lips. "No." She said to him kindly. "Don't apologise. You've done nothing wrong. This is all perfectly natural." Mason still didn't look convinced, but he didn't argue with her. "When I was fifteen, I had this horse. I'd had her since I was about your age, and then she got bitten by a snake. And I had to shoot her. Because she was gunna die anyway, and the pain would of- anyway, I was fifteen and I had to shoot the only thing that I'd been close to. And when she was gone, I had nightmares, for about a whole year after. And I was fifteen, and it was a horse. So don't feel bad. You've gone through worse, and you're coping better than anyone would expect ya to."

"You shot your horse!" Mason asked, in shock. Charlotte nodded slowly. "It was the kind thing to do. When a horse gets bitten by a poisonous snake, you can't treat them like you do a human. So I had to. It almost killed me to do it though." Mason lay there, thinking this new information over when he rolled over to see if his dad was still asleep. "How can he sleep so much?" He asked Charlotte, a cheeky grin on his face. Charlotte stifled a laugh. "God, I don't know. But I'm tellin' ya, that daddy of yours could sleep through an earthquake." Mason giggled, and then hugged Charlotte tightly. "I love you Charlotte." He said simply. Charlotte smiled and stroked his hair. "Well, I love you too." She whispered back. She couldn't help but smile. This boy meant more to her than anything. Despite thinking that she'd never ever want kids, he brought her so much joy.

"Shall we go watch some TV?" She asked him, rubbing his back. He didn't even answer; he just jumped to him feet and ran towards the door, yelling something about missing the Phineas and Ferb marathon. Charlotte laughed and rolled closer to Cooper. She'd join him in a minute, right now; she wanted to steal a few moments alone with the husband she hardly got to see alone any more. She kissed his sleeping lips and rubbed her hands along his chest. Slipping a hand under his white shirt, she smiled. He was hot. Not in the looks department, although, he was hot in that way too, but his was physically hot. He always over heated when he slept and normally, he'd have kicked the blanket off by now. There were so many nights, where the only heat Charlotte needed, was to lie next to him, screw the blankets.

"Are you taking advantage of me?" He mumbled sleepily, his eyes still closed. Charlotte giggled and kissed him again, this time carefully biting his lip. Coop stirred and kissed her back, letting his hands wonder down her back. He pulled her on top of him and smiled, his lazy eyes, still closed. "Mason?" He asked in question. He didn't want to go any further if his son was simply in the bathroom. "Watching TV." She whispered back at him, straddling him, and bending down to place her lips on his. He slipped his hands down past her back and held her butt tightly. Charlotte held on to his cheeks as she kissed him. "Cooper" She said, breaking apart the kiss and sitting up. "Do you think moving was the right thing to do...I mean, moving when we did?" He moved his hands up and down her back, pushing up her shirt, so he was touching skin. "I think it was just as good as any other time." He pulled her down to his mouth again, and begun kissing her once more. Until she broke it off again. "But he's gone backwards. He was gettin' better and now..."

"I'm not gunna get laid am I?" Cooper asked, smirking. Charlotte sighed and her shoulders drooped. "I just don't know what to do." She shifted off Cooper and sat on her side of the bed. Cooper sighed and sat up. "Well I'm going to shower." He told his wife, as she sat cross-legged on the bed, frowning. He leant across the bed and kissed her quickly, lifting her head up with the kiss. "Smile and don't worry. He'll get through this. We all will." He played with her hair, and then left the room, entering their bathroom. Charlotte groaned. It was times like this that made her long for her own momma. How the hell was she supposed to do this? She wanted to make everything okay, but she knew she couldn't, and it killed her. Mason still hadn't told either of them what his dreams were about, only Violet, and as he was technically his patient, Violet had taken it upon herself to finally respect the patient-doctor confidentiality rule. She had refused to share Mason's secrets with either Charlotte, or Cooper, something that had bugged the hell out of both of them. Yet, to be fair, Violet was probably right. They really should wait until Mason was ready to tell them. That way, they'd be able to talk about it, instead of forcing him when he wasn't ready. Charlotte raised her eyebrows and blew out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding in, blowing her hair out of her face. She might as well go and watch some TV with the kid before he came up, demanding why she wasn't downstairs already. Staying in her PJs, she slipped off the bed and down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte laughed as she flicked her wrist with the Wii controller attached. She was winning, as usual. She had a knack for these games and she never turned down an opportunity to thrash Cooper while Mason was watching. After winning, once again, she cheered and threw her hands in the air. Cooper simply huffed and sat down grumpily. He'd had a busy day and was not in the mood to have a victory rubbed in his face. What he felt like doing was getting laid. Sex with Charlotte always helped clear his mind these days and it was a great way for him to burn pent up frustration. But, Mason. Not that he didn't love Mason, he did. But like all parents, he wanted his wife alone in a bedroom with the doors locked. Charlotte noticed Cooper sulking and she pulled a face at Mason, who had been sitting the round out, happily watch his parents. "I think someone's a bit grumpy." She said to Mason, teasing Cooper. "I think he needs a hug." She bent down, grabbed Cooper's hands, and pulled him to his feet. Throwing his arms around herself, she held his shirt and pulled his body close to hers, looking up at his sulky face. "Smile ." She whispered, putting her arms around him, grinning. He looked down at her and she kissed him. Mason immediately squealed in protest and Cooper felt a pillow being thrown at him, but he continued the kiss anyway. Charlotte held onto his neck, then let out a gasp when they stopped, trying to catch her breath. "I think I won this round" She told him, smiling suggestively. Cooper dived in for another kiss, but Charlotte grabbed his cheeks. "Hey, let's keep things PG." She joked, gently tapping one of his cheeks fondly. He groaned again and sat back down in his armchair, resting his head in his hands. "Hey, what do I always tell Mason about moaners?" She asked Coop, whilst looking at Mason. "Moaners don't get desert!" Mason yelled back grinning. Charlotte turned back to Cooper and raised one eyebrow suggestively. "Yeah Cooper. Moaners...don't get desert."

Cooper grinned back at her. At least she was making him feel like old times. There was hope that they hadn't quite lost their spark, just yet. Charlotte sat on Cooper's knee and poked her tongue out at Mason. "So kiddo. What do you want for dinner?" She asked him, although the question was up for debate. "Pizza!" Both Mason and Cooper called out at the same time. Charlotte grinned at her boys and slapped the knee she wasn't sitting on. "Well then. Take out it is." Normally, she'd try and push for a healthier diet, but like Coop, she had a very busy day and didn't really feel like cooking anything huge. Plus, it was a Friday. She dug in her pocket and pulled out her phone, quickly making the order. One vegetarian pizza for her, which hopefully the boys would eat when they got hungry, so they at least got some veggies in them and meat lovers for the boys only. "It'll be here in twenty minutes" She told them both, and they both looked excited, and hungry. "Mase, you should get your homework done before the pizza arrives Cooper told his son, who frowned and sighed, but got up anyway. He didn't want to have Charlotte tell him off. Which, she'd do happily if he wasn't listening to his dad. Charlotte stood up and stretched, her shirt shifting as she reached up, so her stomach came visible. "I should get rid of some of my paperwork." She told Coop, flopping her arms back down to her side. Cooper nodded, he knew how much of her work she had brought home with her, so she could be home for dinner. He appreciated it, he'd rather have her locked away in her office at home, than all the way at . At least this way, he could force her into bed if he had to. "Sure. I'm just gunna sit here if you want to bring it on here and sit with me?" He asked her, running his hand up and down her thigh. She shook her head. "I'll get twice as much done if I shut myself in the office for the next fifteen minutes. Call me when the pizza gets here? We can watch a movie with Mason?" She suggested and he nodded back to her. Compromise. She was going to sit and watch a movie with them. This, was progress. And he'd take it, even if it meant she'd have to stay up late to finish it all.


	3. Chapter 3

Cooper had been called away to a last minute emergency surgery. They'd been playing twister when he got the call, and now Charlotte and Mason were sitting on the sofa in silence. At first, they'd tried to play, just the two of them, but the whole 'try to play while still spinning the spinner' hadn't really worked for them, so they'd given up and packed the game away. The only problem was, it was still Saturday morning, and Cooper wasn't likely to be home before dinner. "Get up." Charlotte instructed, standing up herself. Mason groaned and rolled over on the sofa. "Come on, we're going out. Get your coat on." Mason stood up and frowned curiously. "Will I like it?" He asked. Charlotte smiled and poked out her tongue. "We'll find out. When we get there."

She let him sit in the passenger seat. As long as he didn't tell Cooper, she told him. Cooper was awfully protective over Mason when it came to things like not sitting in the passenger seat till he was 14. The car journey was nice. It was a hot day out, so they drove with the windows down and the stereo blaring. When they pulled up at their destination, Masons jaw dropped and he shook his head. "No way." He whispered, clutching Charlottes arm as she begun to get out of the car. "Come on. It'll be fine. You'll love it. I promise."

Charlotte took the bag that she had packed from the boot of her car, then took Masons hand. He'd barely stepped out of the car and kind of looked sick. For a second, Charlotte hesitated, but then reassured herself. He'd at least enjoy hi self a little bit.

Mason held onto Charlottes hand tightly. He'd never seen horses this close up before, let alone ride one. Bu he followed her anyway. As she left him to change into riding gear, then handed him some of his own, he tried to calm himself down. He wished his dad hadn't gone to work. He loved hanging out with Charlotte, but the idea of getting on a horse and riding it, terrified him.

Charlotte had a knack with horses. She chose two for the both of them to ride. A white mare for Mason and an Arabian for herself. "Here, let me help you on." She offered, lifting him up on to the horses back. He looked down at her, obviously scared, still holding onto her. "I don't like it." He whimpered. She shook her head and smiled. "It's okay. You're alright. I'll ride alongside you. All you have to do is sit there and hold on." She managed to get his grip shifted onto the reins, then mounted her own horse. She led her horse around so she was standing next to Mason, who looked a little less freaked out.

"Okay, so we'll take them for a little walk to start with?" Charlotte asked, as she begun a slow trot with them. Mason giggled. "This is fun!" He called out, look excitedly at her. She raised her eyebrows. "What did I tell you?"

After taking a slow pace for over half an hour, Charlotte had finally let go of Mason's horse and he was riding around on his own. She was itching to do some jumps, but really didn't want to leave Mason alone when he was still a beginner.

"So are you really good at riding?" Mason asked, and the way he said it, she could tell he was up to something. "Yes." She answered slowly, unsure of his plan. "At least, I've been riding since I was old enough to walk." Mason grinned and pointed to the jump course. "Can you do that?" He asked excitedly. Charlotte smiled back and nodded. "I might be a little rusty, but yeah, I used to jump." Masons eyes grew wide in awe. What didn't this woman do? "Can you show me please?" He asked, desperate for her to prove to him that she could still do some of the formidable looking jumps. She nodded, then guided her horse, whom she had nicknamed Coop in her head. Coop because this horse was literally so eager to please her. He also had a little bit of spunk. She quickened her pace on the horse, making sure Mason was still okay and stable on his own horse. He held on hand up and gave her the thumbs up. "Good luck!" He called out smiling. She smiled back at him. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. The last time she actually did some jumping was last time she went home to Alabama alone, and she hadn't done that since marrying Cooper. So yeah, she was a little rusty. Okay, so make that very rusty. But she'd been riding since she could walk. This kind of stuff never really left you, right?

It was too late now. She'd given her horse the signal to start the jumps and they were off. They did ten perfect jumps, the horse hardly stopping to touch the ground underneath them. Charlotte couldn't help but laugh. This felt...great. Maybe she should go back to Monroeville for a holiday sooner than they planned to. Mason would love it, and she'd be able to introduce her family to him. She turned and waved at Mason, who had now started to move his own horse closer to the jumps. "Hey buddy, what are you doing?" She asked him, as his face turned from a smile into one of determination. "Mason, no." She cried out as she realised what was about to happen. Father-like-son, Mason was going to try and beat Charlotte. Apart from Charlotte had been riding for around thirty years and this was Masons first day.

It was as if time slowed down, Mason's horse taking the jump, Mason's hands coming free from the reigns and his body falling from the horse. Charlotte sat there, unable to move, fear freezing her. Then reality kicked in, Mason started to cry, his horse galloped away and Charlotte threw herself off her horse and ran to Mason's side. He was clutching his left arm and crying desperately. "Don't move Mason, lie still." She ordered him. Looking up, she noticed several stable hands running towards her, a look of concern on their faces. "Call an ambulance. I'm a doctor, I've got this." She yelled out, making them all turn and run back inside to contact the local hospital. Her hospital. Where Cooper was. It looked like they'd all end up there today anyway. Mason was still crying and trying to roll around, shifting under the pain. Charlotte held his head and neck still and hushed him. "Shhh Mason, it's okay. I'm here. The ambulance will be here soon buddy."

Charlotte opened the ambulance doors, a look of business on her face. "Page Dr Freedman," She ordered, to the nearest member of . "But Dr King, he's in surgery. We have another paediatrician on call."

"I'm the boss of this dam hospital. No other Paediatrician is touching my son. Page my husband. Now." She barked back at the intern who had questioned her. Pushing Mason on the gurney, she entered the hospital. It was then that she realised she was still wearing her riding gear. Full gear. Not just, comfy pants and a sweater. She had jophers and a lycra like top, boots and, she realised, her helmet was still on. Great. Now her staff would really think she was the clichéd southern gal.

She wheeled Mason into a private patient room, and then administered an IV and fluids into Mason. Giving him a needle full of morphine, his tears stopped, and soon he was just lying down, staring at her sadly.

Cooper burst through the doors ten minutes later, his operating mask and gown still on. He ran to Mason's bedside and pulled his mask down. "What happened?" He demanded, looking up and Charlotte, who had apparently been crying, thanks to her tell-tale tear stained cheeks. "We...He... fell off a horse." She told Cooper.


	4. Chapter 4

Mason was asleep in Charlotte and Cooper's bed, with each of them on one side of him. Charlotte was reading and Cooper was playing on his iPad. Mason's left arm was in a lime green cast, resting on a pillow next to him. Cooper had done the surgery himself, while Charlotte had spent the hour sitting in her office, waiting nervously for news. Now they were home and rested. Mason hadn't said much since his surgery, but had simply crawled into his parent's bed and fallen asleep straight away. Cooper hadn't said anything either. At least, not to Charlotte. Charlotte felt sick. Sick to her stomach. She wanted to scream at Cooper to talk to her, make him yell at her, to tell her off. How could she be so irresponsible with his son? "Just say it already" She snapped out, causing him to look up from his screen. "Say what?" He asked her, sounding and looking confused. "Something... anything. Anything at all Cooper, just open your mouth and actually talk to me." She demanded, slapping her book down on her bedside counter. She was trying really hard not to raise her voice as not to wake up the sleeping child between them. "I don't know what you're talking about" He answered her, looking back at his iPad. She threw the covers off herself and stormed out of the room, trying not to cry as she left. She didn't need him running after her.

"Charlotte, don't be like that!" He called out to her, forgetting to lower his voice. He caught himself mid-sentence and quickly quietened himself. Sighing grumpily, he got out of bed and followed in the direction she had headed.

He was stunned when he found her in the kitchen, crying. She wasn't out right crying, so he could see her; she had her head stuck in the fridge in a lame attempt at pretending to be looking for something to eat. "We both know you don't eat this late, so stop pretending to look for some food." He told her, sitting down at the counter. She closed the fridge reluctantly and sniffed. Quickly wiping her eyes, she turned and faced him, letting silence fall between them.

"You took my son, our son horse riding and he came back with a broken arm Charlotte. I know accidents happen, but I thought I could trust you with him." Cooper told her, scratching his forehead. "It's not like I pushed him off the damned horse Cooper. He tried to do the jumps and he fell off. Do you know how lucky he is that horse didn't turn around and trample on him? Or that he didn't break his back, or his neck? It could have been so much worse."

"Oh, thanks for making me feel better about this."

"Cooper, you're being a jerk about this. It could have happened just as easily if you were the one watching him and I was at work. And you know what? I wouldn't be sitting here making you feel bad about it. I'd be holding your sorry ass making you feel better. You'd be cryin' and I'd be the one who looked after you. So why the hell can't you do the same for me?" Charlotte hissed at him, folding her arms across her chest angrily.

"Because..." Cooper started, exasperated. He then sighed loudly and hung his head. "I'm being a jerk." He finished. He wasn't mad at Charlotte, he was mad at himself. He should have been there with Mason, not at work. He had always like to think of himself as the one who would never put work in front of the well being of his family, and then this had happened.

He was mad at himself and as usual, was taking it out on Charlotte. Because she'd never leave him. Not forever anyway. She might get mad at him and make him sleep on the sofa, but she loved him too much to ever let him go forever. They loved each other too much.

"You better not be saying this because you want to get laid Cooper." Charlotte warned him seriously. He smiled faintly. "I'm not. But after this week, it would help." He held out his hand to her and she took it. He pulled her into his arms and wrapped his hands around her waist. She held his head and stroked his hair, his face nestled into her chest.

"I'm sorry about Mason. But he's a kid, accidents happen, you know that. Plus, he is your son, so he's cocky; he thinks he can do anything." Cooper smirked at her and kissed her neck.

"He's not the only one that's cocky around here." He whispered, standing so he stood over her. He picked her up easily, causing her to slightly squeal. He dumped her on the kitchen island and stood between her legs, holding onto her neck and kissing her hard. Finally, it looked like they might have a good ending to a long and stressful week.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlotte and Cooper were lying on the sofa together, watching TV. Charlotte had let him choose, as usual. She didn't really like watching heaps of television; she was there for the cuddle time with her husband. She had her head resting on his chest and one of his arms was wrapped around her waist, the other stroking her hair absent-mindedly.

A commercial for camping gear came on the TV, showing a family of five running through the woods laughing and setting up camp. "I can't wait till that's us." Cooper mumbled, sounding happy.

"Cooper? Camping?" Charlotte asked, sitting up slightly, They both knew that she was not the kind of girl who would go camping. Maybe when she lived in Alabama, but the LA sun had faded any desire of the outdoors. Cooper also wasn't the camping kind of person. He was more of the , luxury hotel with room service and a pool type.

"Okay, so maybe just the family part." He admitted, chuckling a bit. This made Charlotte sit up even more, pushing Coopers arm off her. "You know just because we have Mason, doesn't mean i want a family. Like, more kids."

"Come on Char, think about how cool it'd be to have more children. Mason loves you, you don't have to worry about being a bad mom, you've proven to yourself that you can do it."

"It's not that i'm scared Cooper, i just don't want more kids. We have Mason, i thought that'd be enough for you." Charlotte stared at Cooper for a second, not sure how he was going to react. She didn't have any desire to get pregnant. She loved Mason now and she didn't even mind Henry or Lucas, but having a child of her own wasn't something she had ever planned on.

"You're serious?" He stammered out, feeling sick. He had always assumed that he'd eventually convince her, or even having Mason would change her mind. He thought for a second, he didn't want to push this and end things in an argument, so he thought of another way out of the conversation.

"What if we accidently got pregnant? Like, by accident."

"God, i don't know Cooper. Let's not talk about this now. I wanna finish this programme, then get screwed." She told him honestly. This conversation could wait, Cooper thought.

He leant forward and turned the TV off. "I'm not interested in the TV anymore." He told her suggestively.

"Yeah?" Charlotte asked eagerly, as he pulled her legs over him so she was straddling him. "Yeah" He answered before burying his head in her chest, kissing her collarbones. He ran small kisses up the side of her neck, making her back arch at the sensation. A small moan escaped her lips and she let her head fall back as he continued his way up to her mouth.

Finding her mouth, he kissed her hard, his tongue running in and around in her mouth. She joined the game of tongues and let his hands wander over her chest. He managed to unbutton her blouse and have her bra exposed in a matter of seconds. Flipping her over, so she was laying on the sofa and he was laying over her, he broke their kiss and begun the journey down south. He stopped at her breasts and undid her bra in one swift movement.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlotte pressed the button on the elevator and stood waiting to get out of Oceanside Wellness. She was holding her laptop bag in one hand and paperwork in the other. She felt someone's hands slid around her waist and pull her close into a bear hug. She turned her head and saw it was Cooper. "Hey stranger." She said smiling. "You snuck out earlier than me today." Cooper kissed her neck and closed his eyes breathing in deeply. "Yeah, I wanted to get to the gym. I hope it was okay getting Mason to school this morning." He asked her, as they both walked into the now open elevator. "No, it was fine. He knows how to get himself ready. Since when did you start going to the gym?" Charlotte asked, grinning at him, rubbing his back fondly.

"Since I realised I'm the fatter one in this relationship." He laughed, poking his stomach. "Are you kidding me Cooper? You have a great body. You're not fat at all." She answered him, and she meant it. Cooper did have a good body. It wasn't like he had a six-pack, but he didn't have any fat on him. "I like you the way you are."

"Thank you. But a little gym time never hurt anyone." He told her. He held the small of her back as they stepped out into the basement car park of the building. "Do you want to ride home with me?" She asked. They had both brought their cars, seeing as they had left at different times, but it always felt weird leaving at the same time, in different vehicles.

"Come in my car?" He offered, getting his car keys out. Charlotte shook her head. "I have an early start tomorrow. If we take my car, I can come back and pick you up when you're ready to come to work tomorrow." Cooper nodded reluctantly. "Fine, but my car's nicest." He told her, pretending to pout. She smiled and tapped his cheek. "I know" she replied.

Getting into the car, they both leant back and put their work bags on the back seat. As Charlotte started the car, Cooper placed his hand on her knee. "So, how was your day? I hardly saw you." He asked her. She looked at him and smiled. "Long. I had five patients, all getting kidney transplants next week. They all needed tests run."

"I had a kid who stuck a crayon up his nose. His mom didn't realise for days, until his snot turned bright blue." Cooper told her. Charlotte laughed but kept her eyes on the road. "Oh god. We better check Mason's nose when we get home. Seems like the kinda kid who-"She began.

"Careful how you finish that sentence, that's my kid you're talking about." Cooper said, joking. He gently squeezed the knee he was still resting his hand on.

"Hey, sorry." She laughed out. "So, dinner?" She asked him, turning the corner onto the motorway. "Mmmmm" Cooper mumbled, thinking. "I am so hungry. Should we order in? It is a Friday." He asked her. She flicked him 'the look'. "Again? We had takeouts on Monday. Won't this ruin your morning at the gym?"

"Let's get Italian. You can get some pasta. Keep it healthy. I don't feel like cooking tonight and I really don't think anyone can stomach your cooking darling."

Charlotte gently slapped his chest and laughed. "Fine. Fine, but you're picking it up." She took hold of the hand on her knee and brought it up to her mouth, kissing it.

"Deal. But I'm picking up a movie as well. And you're going to ignore that pile of paperwork till tomorrow." He told her, wrapping his fingers around her hand. She shook him free as she changed gear in the car and smiled at him.

"As long as it's not Pokémon, Digemon, or star wars, I'm down for it." She replied. Cooper pouted and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Hey! You're already getting take outs, and making me stay away from the huge pile of paper work in my office, I at least get some say on the movie."

Cooper nodded. "Deal" He said again. Putting his arm around her car seat he pushed back in his seat, trying to get more comfortable. "This is nice." He told her. Smiling, but keeping her eyes glued to the motorway, she replied to him. "What's nice?"

"Everything. This day, the sun. You, us, Mason. We're happy. We're really happy Charlotte. We're married and we have a son and we have our own house and work is going well. I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop." He told her, smiling weakly.

Charlotte grinned. "You. Are such a girl. And stop worrying Coop; I think the other shoe dropped when Mason broke his arm."

**Sorry for the last few chapters being so short. I'm working 6 days a week and I'm a full time university student, so i normally write these in my breaks and sometimes having to write the chapters in such a short space of time leaves me uninspired. I really really really do appreciate reviews, just so i know what y'all want to see/read. If you leave anything in the reviews, i will try to either write it, or tell you why i won't. Yes, this story does have Mason in it, as personally, i do love him. But if enough people want one with no Mason, i will start a new story on just Char/Coop :D Thank you so much for reading guys, more chapters coming soon xxx Sydney.**


	7. Chapter 7

Charlotte was at her desk, typing something in to her computer when Cooper knocked on the door and walked in, not waiting for an answer. He sat down on her sofa and sulked. She looked up, bemused, and gave him a brief smile before going back to her work.

Cooper sighed loudly, and shifted positions in the seat, putting his feet up on the coffee table. Charlotte flicked her eyes up at him and he quickly took his feet down, but sighed once more.

Charlotte sighed herself, and stood up, leaving her work behind. She came closer to Cooper, sitting next to him.

"What's got your panties in a bunch Cooper?" She asked him, something in her voice telling him that she wasn't feeling up to any nonsense. Cooper sighed. "Can we just have sex?" He asked her, obviously angry and frustrated. Charlotte raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Tell me what's wrong first." She told him, something she rarely said.

"It's my parents." He sighed out. Charlotte rolled her eyes accidently. "What did they do?" She asked, restraining herself from adding 'this time' to the end of her question. "They're being ridiculous. You'd think that now we're married, now we have Mason, but no, still. And what's even more stupid is that you'd think they'd just want me to be happy. And they now this is what i want. Ugh!" He cried out all in one. Charlottes eye brows went up and she shook her head. "I have no idea what you're on about Cooper. You started about five different sentences there, and didn't finish one."

"My mom. She still hates you." He admitted, placing his head in his hands. Charlotte smirked. "Really? That's new" She said sarcastically.

"Come'on Char, this is serious." He moaned into his hands. Charlotte smiled and rubbed his back. "Cooper. Do you hate me?" She asked him. He looked up shocked, shaking his head. "God no Charlotte, i love you. You know that."

"I do. And that's all that matters to me. I married you, not your momma and not your dad. You. So i say screw them." She told him, giving his shoulders a friendly squeeze. Cooper grinned back at her and gave her cheek a kiss.

"So, you still up for a quickie?" She asked him, leaning over to her office door and locking it. She laughed as he grabbed her, pulling her so she was lying down on the couch. Pressing her lips against his, she smiled, mid-kiss. She did love him, and she meant it when she said screw his parents. They lived in Ohio. Communication between Charlotte and Cooper's parents was limited to family vacations, which, with their schedules, didn't come that often, which she didn't mind at all.

**Hey so...i am so so so so so so so so soooooo sorry for such a short update, and so sorry that it's really short. I kinda whipped this one outta nowhere because i have been super busy...Lame excuse i know, but it's so true. I really do work every day of the week and i am a full time university student, plus i am balancing an acting career as well, so writing sometimes slips from my mind. I am ¾ of the way through the next chapter, so you shouldn't have to wait too long for the next one. Thanks to those who are actually taking the time to review. It really makes my day...all 10000 other of you, who read but don't review (yes i can see how many people read this)...then screw you :D And you better be writing fanfiction yourself.**


	8. Chapter 8

Charlotte and Cooper lay in bed, asleep. Charlotte had her head resting on pillow close to Coopers head and their arms were wrapped around each other, a product of staying up late, talking. But now, they were fast asleep. The door to the bedroom opened and Charlotte's momma walked in, clapping her hands loudly.

"Comeon you two. Up. Now. We leave for church in half an hour." She called out. Charlotte stirred, rolling over and moaning slightly. "Momma, do we have to?" She asked, her eyes still glued shut. Cooper sniffed and shifted, pulling Charlotte by the waist back in for a hug. "Half an hour." She told them again. "Momma, Cooper's Jewish. He doesn't even go to church." Charlotte tried one more time. Cooper still, stayed silent; trying to sneak in a few more moments sleep before he inevitably had to wake up. "Charlotte Monroe King. You will both up dressed and ready to go to church in half an hour. Don't make me get your brothers to wake you up." With that, her momma left the room, closing the door loudly behind her. Charlotte groaned and wrapped her arms around Cooper.

"Charlotte...Monroe?" Cooper asked, laughing. He opened one eye and peered down at his wife. She playfully slapped his chest and nudged her face into his neck. "We really should get up. My momma's serious when it comes to church." Charlotte told him regretfully. There was nothing more that she wanted than to spend another few hours asleep in Cooper's arms. But, her momma meant business and when threatened with a wakeup call from her brothers, she defiantly was going to get out of bed. She sat up and pulled one of Cooper's arms, making him shift positions. "Come on. If we shower together, it'll save time." She told him. Cooper sat up straight and took his shirt of, getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. Charlotte laughed and followed him. "Charlotte Monroe?" He asked her as she joined her in the shower. "Cooper, I was born in Monroeville. Do you know how many wealthy families who have lived here for over a century feel the need to name their children after the town they believe they helped build?" Cooper laughed and was about to say something else when Charlotte pushed her lips against his, shutting him up.

Pulling away she slapped his wondering hands. "Cooper, I invited you into my shower to save time, not so we could mess around. Do you want my momma walking in on us in the shower because we lost track of time?" She asked him sternly. He pouted, but grabbed the soap and started washing himself. "What's your church like?" He asked her as she rubbed conditioner through her hair. "Well, it's full of straight forward Southern mommas who'll either let you know they hate you, or they'll be sugar sweet to your face and then talk dirt behind your back. But don't worry. Stick with me and you'll be fine. Probably. Just don't let them know you're Jewish." She told him, grinning a little. His mouth dropped open in shock and he was about to grab her and tickle her, when she slipped out of the shower door. "Hurry up. We have ten minutes left." She told him, wrapping a towel around herself.

Ten minutes later and Charlotte was just putting her earrings in, looking in the mirror and Cooper, putting his shoes on, sitting on the edge of the bed when Augusta King came in to the room, looking ready to shout at them again. She looked stunned at both of them ready to go. "Well I'll be damned. Marriage seems to have made you obedient girl." She muttered. Cooper scoffed and Charlotte threw him a glare, which quickly silenced him. "I just don't have fond memories of Duke and Landry being sent up to wake me for church momma." Charlotte told her mother. She grabbed her purse from the bedside cabinet and smacked her lips together, checking her reflection in the mirror.

Cooper slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. "You look stunning. You're going to knock those Southern belles on their butts." He told her quietly. She gave him a grateful smile and took his hand in hers. "Momma, is Mason ready?" She asked her mom, only just remembering that she probably should have helped her son get ready too. Augusta nodded her head. "Unlike you two lazy bones, Mason has been up and ready since the sun's been up." She smirked.

"Momma did you wake him up, or did he wake up on her own?" Charlotte argued back as the three of them made their way down the stairs. Augusta's cheeks flushed red and she looked guilty.

"Momma! You realise that we're the ones who are gunna have to deal with a grumpy kid later today when he crashes." Charlotte said in disbelief. It was things like this that made her stay away from Alabama for most of the year. Bringing Mason down to meet her family was important to her, but after being here for only three days, she was ready to go back to LA and forget the trip ever happened. Her momma had taken to Mason straight away, but she still harboured less than warm feelings towards Cooper, and she had been making his and Charlotte's life a living hell since they arrived. From waking them up early, to not giving them a moments piece, neither of them were having much fun, but were keeping it together for the sake of Mason.

"Do you have any plans after church Mrs King?" Cooper asked, opening the door for Charlotte to get in the car. She buckled herself in, smiling at Mason and stroking his hair as Cooper got in behind her. "Hey bud." He said, grinning at his kid. Mason already looked tired, but cute dressed in dress pants and a button up formal shirt.

"We have the family coming to the house for lunch. Julia is preparing the food." Augusta answered, settling herself into her seat and signalling the driver to start the engine. Charlotte rolled her eyes at Cooper, who tried to not laugh.

"I was thinking that Cooper and I were going to go for a run after church." Charlotte told her momma, raising her eyebrows at Cooper, signalling for him to 'go along with it'. He nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yeah, you know us LA folk. We crave the gym. A run will be good." He added, maybe a little too happily.

Augusta frowned and pursed her lips. "I guess I can't force you to do anything Charlotte, not now that you're married, but it'd be nice if you were around for lunch. For Mason and his family." Augusta said, trying to manipulate her into feeling guilty. By now, Charlotte was so over her momma's attitude towards Cooper.

"I'm sure Mason will get along without us just fine for an hour or two. Especially with enough Kings around to change a light bulb momma." Charlotte answered. Glaring back at her mother, letting her know that the argument was over, and she had lost.

Charlotte smiled at Cooper and shifted so she was leaning into him more, resting a hand on his knee and stroking it. He rested his arm around her shoulder and placed his chin on top of her head, closing his eyes, trying desperately to catch a few seconds of shut eye before he was forced to sit through a church service.

"So Cooper." Augusta said loudly, causing Cooper to open his eyes reluctantly. "What is your job again?" Charlotte looked at her momma in disbelief. "Momma. We've been married for two years and dating for five. You cannot be serious that you don't know he's a doctor by now." Charlotte cried out. She could not believe it. She knew her momma didn't exactly love Cooper, but this was ridiculous. She was being down-right ride. Charlotte sighed loudly and grabbed Cooper's hand, squeezing it tightly in frustration.

Cooper smiled kindly at Augusta King. "I'm a paediatrician. I work at the same practice as Charlotte." He answered her, keeping his voice sugary sweet. He didn't want her to find another reason to not like him.

"Oh." Augusta said. "And LA people let men treat their children?" She asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Mother!" Charlotte cried out, using the more formal term for her momma, which she rarely used. "Cooper is the best paediatrician I have ever worked with. He is great with children, so don't even go there." Charlotte snapped out, silencing her mom. Charlotte gave Cooper an apologetic look and then smiled at Mason, who had been sitting there, awkwardly listening to the passive aggressive fight going on.

"You look pretty good Mase. Very smart." She complemented him, running her hand over his hair. She had to remind herself why she had agreed to come to Alabama for two weeks. It had been a pain in the arse to plan, with her own schedule and Coopers appointments, but they had managed it and so far, all she wanted to do was slap her momma and get the next flight back to LA. Mason. He was the reason she'd agreed to this. It was good for him to get to know her family, so he felt like he had more people who loved him. A part of Charlotte also wanted to rub the fact that her and Coopers marriage was successful in her mommas face. The King woman had been less than keen for Charlotte to marry him, and so they had taken every opportunity to try and prove their love for each other. Not that it was working. Her momma sure knew how to hold a grudge.

**So to make up for the last chapters super duper shortness...i wrote a much longer one this time. Hope you enjoy it...and please please please review? It really helps me know if you guys like it.. r if i'm going totally wrong :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Charlotte changed into some yoga pants and a sports bra, fitting a small crop top over it. Slipping on her running shoes, she looked up as Cooper came out of the bathroom dressed in running gear. She smiled at him and titled her head upwards as he walked past and gave her a peck. "I'm just gunna go downstairs and grab a drink before we go. Meet you in the kitchen?" Cooper suggested. Charlotte nodded in return, finishing up her shoe laces as Cooper left the room.

When Charlotte made in downstairs, she found Cooper being interrogated by the family members who had already arrived for lunch. "Guys, leave him alone. Don't go all King Family on him." Charlotte said as she entered the room. There was a gasp from one of the people sitting at the table, and everyone looked at the suspect. "Charlie. That can't be Charlie. Charlie King was not as pretty as this woman." Several members of the family nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Grandma. But it's amazing what losing your baby fat and getting a tan can do for ya." She flicked Cooper a knowing look. She didn't really want to get stuck talking to her family forever. "Okay, you all stretched?" Cooper asked her, walking past her to stick his cup in the sink. He kissed her temple as he passed her and she smiled.

"Yep, ready to go." She told him, waving goodbye to her family and then edging out of the door. "Thank god momma wasn't there" She whispered as they stood on the back deck. "We never would have left on time." Cooper laughed and kissed her cheek. "Where do you wanna run then?" He asked her, looking out to the open scenery before them. She pointed out to a large hill that disappeared into a large cluster of trees. "There. I used to take my old boyfriends there. It's so thick, you can get lost easily, so stay close." She told Cooper, and she started to run.

At first, they paced themselves, but Charlotte being Charlotte, she had to push herself to go faster than him. Normally, he'd let her take the lead, but the few days down in Alabama hadn't been great for flirting, so he stuck his tongue out at her as he sped past her, speeding up the hill. She laughed, but charged after him, completely blowing out the rhythm of her breathing. She grabbed hold of his shirt just as they entered to trees. She pulled him to a stop, and then ran ahead of him, laughing as she went, knowing Cooper was close on her tail.

Suddenly she was being pulled up in the air and being swung around. She gasped as a hand tickled her. "Stop, stop, stop" She called out, laughing. Cooper put her down on the ground and set her free, but captured her lips with his. As the kiss deepened, Charlotte pulled away quickly. "Finally." She whispered, going back in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held the back of her head to him. They stood there, just kissing for a good five minutes. For a couple so about love and connecting through their love for each other, three days with minimal touching, had been painful for the both of them. But now, they sure were making up for lost time.

An hour and a half later, and they were both pulling their running gear back on. Cooper was still panting heavily and Charlotte flicked him a grin. "Well that was pretty darned amazing." Cooper nodded in agreement and sniffed. "We should get back now. I don't want your mom sending out the King family on a search mission."

Charlotte laughed. "Oh, believe me; they're all probably drunk by now. But you're right. And I wanna get back and spend some time with Mason, maybe take him riding." She told him, pulling him to his feet. He pecked her cheek and smiled. "I think I need a nap" He warned her. She laughed and gently slapped his chest. "Comeon, it hasn't been that long. What happened to 'I can go all night'?" She gently teased him, holding his hand as they slowly walked back towards the house.

"I'll show you when we get back to LA." He whispered to her. They were within ear shot of the house now, and he didn't really want his in-laws to hear their conversation.

"Charrrrlieeessss home!" Her momma called out from the back porch. She was clearly, very drunk. "Momma. We're just gunna shower, and then head down for some lunch. "She looked to her brothers, both of whom also looked heavily intoxicated. " Do none of you give a dam about your livers?" She asked, sounding exasperated. She threw her hands up in the air and stormed inside.

"Did Charlie take ya to forest?" Duke asked, his words slurring. Cooper smiled and nodded slightly. Duke cackled with laughter. "Momma, this boy just did the down and dirty with little Charlie."

Coopers cheeks flushed red, but he managed to stammer some words out. "Actually, Charlotte's a big girl now, and we're married, so...keep outta it."

"Ohhhh we got ourselves bronco boys" Augusta cheered out loudly, slurring her words and slapping her knee. Cooper raised his eyebrows and sighed in frustration. He was teased if he didn't stand up for Charlotte, and wrong when he did. He decided to leave them to it, so went inside in search of Charlotte.

He found her in the shower. He stood in the doorway, watching her. She had her back to him and was humming gently to herself. When he cleared his throat she jumped and screamed. "God Coop! You scared the shit outta me." He smiled apologetically then pulled his top off. "Sorry. Can I join you?" Charlotte smirked and put her hand on the shower door handle. "Two shared showers in one day? Pushing your luck babe?" Cooper pulled his running shorts down and stood in his boxers. Quickly turning and shutting the bathroom door and locking it, he grinned at her. "Well I didn't get much luck this morning." Charlotte swung open the shower door and Cooper wriggled out of his boxers. Stepping into the shower, he picked Charlotte up and pushed her against the shower wall, kissing her.


	10. Chapter 10

Charlotte lay against Cooper, her feet up on the sofa, with Mason sitting the other side of her husband. They were watching a movie. Charlotte wasn't really paying attention, but Cooper seemed to enjoy it nearly as much as Mason was. They had been back in LA for almost a week and she was glad to be home and into the rhythm of their lives. She stared at the ceiling and smiled to herself. This was nice. It was nice not being crazy busy at work. Nice to sit and just relax with her husband and son. Things were changing, but it surprised her to find out that she liked the change Mason had brought to her life. She loved being a mother to him, she loved the kid, and she loved how it had brought Coop and her closer, if that was even possible. Cooper took her hand in his as the film ended and the credits rolled.

"Bedtime Mase." Cooper told him son, messing his hair up. Mason willingly stood up and hugged his dad good night, then grabbed Charlotte and giggled. "Will you be here in the morning?" He asked her, resting his head on her stomach. Charlotte stroked his hair and nodded. "I'm taking you to school tomorrow." Mason looked up and grinned. "For real?" He asked her eagerly. "Yep" Charlotte replied, her voice full of laughter and joy. She kissed Mason goodnight and he left the room, heading to bed. Charlotte sat up and faced Cooper.

"Okay, so i have some to say. But don't make any loud noises, or cry. Or Squeal." Charlotte told him, holding his hand in hers. Cooper frowned at her. "Don't squeal? Does this mean it's some kind of good news?" He searched Charlottes face for an answer, then gasped. "Are you pregnant?" He asked, his voice mocking and obviously not serious. Charlottes face gave it all away.

"Seriously?" He asked her, happy instantly. He moved forward and she placed her hand on his shoulder, almost pushing him away. "I told you, no crying."

"But you're happy about this? I mean, i can't believe you're pregnant sweetie!"

Charlotte smiled and nodded. "I thought i'd feel different, and maybe it's Mason, and being a mother to him, but i feel ready for this. I mean, i'm never going to be one of those clucky, sickly sweet pregnant women, but i'm happy." Cooper bit his lip in attempt to stop himself from smiling so wide. He laughed a little, in shock mostly and blinked away a single tear. Then taking hold of Charlotte's face, he pulled her lips towards his and kissed her hard. He was so happy. She kissed him back and hugged him as she did.

When they broke apart, she laughed and wiped away a stray tear of her own.

"How far along are you? When did you find out?"

"I found out a few weeks ago, before Alabama...i didn't want to have to tell my family yet, and i was scared. I'm about thirteen weeks." She told him, touching her stomach absently . Cooper glanced down at her belly and grinned. "Can i?" He asked, gesturing to her belly. Charlotte hesitated, then nodded and lifted her shirt up.

Cooper slid down and put his hands softly on his wives warm skin. She had a slightly rounded bump, which he found hard to believe she had kept hidden from him for so long. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before. He pressed his lips to her skin and held them there, still in absolute shock and full of happiness. Charlotte stroked Coopers hair with one hand as he stayed near her stomach and whispered nonsense to her skin.

**Uh i'm totally sorry it's taken me freaking ages to upload another chapter. I thought i had to write a new one, as i didn't realise i've had chapter ten sitting on my laptop, done and ready to publish for months now...SORRY GUYS! More to come soon...i'm feeling inspired! **


	11. Chapter 11

"Keep your eyes closed!" Mason cried, tugging hard on Charlotte's hand, leading her way. "I've got your daddys hands all over my face Mase, believe me, i can't see a damned thing." She heard Mason giggle and then felt Cooper kiss her neck as he walked behind her.

"Take a step" He whispered to her quickly, and she stumbled a little as her foot bumped a step. "Can't you just let me close my eyes in front of the door? Do i really have to walk up the stairs blind at eight months pregnant?" Charlotte questioned, trying not to smile. She was happy. Her two boys had decided to surprise her with painting the baby's nursery. Since they had moved into the new house, a four bedroom, pool in the back garden, ensuite for her and Cooper, new house, she had been kept in the dark about the baby's room. All she had been allowed to tell them, was that seeing as it was a baby girl, she didn't want any bright colours. Especially not bright pink. From that day forward, Charlotte had not stepped foot in the baby's room, mainly for fear of being disappointed. Because, if she was honest with herself, Cooper was no interior designer and Mason didn't have the most patience in the world. But here she was, heavily pregnant, being led up the stairs to the finished product. And perhaps her untimely death if Mason and Cooper didn't slow down. "Guys, seriously..slow down!" She told them, her voiced laced with fear, but a certain ring of laughter mixed in.

"It's okay momma, we're here already!" Mason told her, still holding on to her hand. She heard the door open and was pulled forward slightly.

"Can i show her now?" Coop asked Mason, who must have nodded, because the next thing Charlotte felt, was Cooper removing his hands from her eyes. Light flooded her eyes, and left her blinded for a few seconds. She blinked rapidly trying to make the bright spot in her vision disappear.

She stood in the doorway to the nursery and her mouth dropped open. The walls were painted a light pink, as per Charlottes request, she hadn't wanted anything bright or unsightly. The crib was white, with light pink bedding...and the photos...Charlotte smiled softly as she noticed the white framed photos of Cooper and her, her and Mason, Mason and Cooper and ones of them all together. And over to the left of the crib, was a large canvas with a picture, one she had never seen before, and one that Cooper had clearly taken without her noticing. It was a picture of her in the bathroom, with her heavily pregnant belly exposed, her top rolled up, with Mason reaching out one finger and poking it. Mason was mid-laugh and Charlotte was looking down at him, a look of pure love on her face.

"Dad, why is momma's face like that?" Mason asked Cooper, half laughing, half serious. Cooper gave Mason a little smile and ruffled his hair. "She's trying not to cry."

"You don't like it?" Mason asked, looking worried. Charlotte shook her head. "I...I love it..." She said quietly, too stunned for words. The room looked like it had come straight out of a Southern Living magazine. It was amazing, stunning, gorgeous, it was indescrible. Mason grinned and threw his arms around Charlotte. "I love you!" He cried out to her, burying his face in her stomach. Charlotte ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. "I love you too." She told him, holding him to her. Cooper stoked Charlottes back and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "We wanted to make this room special for you." He told her quietly. Charlotte smiled again and kissed Coopers cheek.

"I doubt it's going to be very special when this little baby's screaming at three in the morning for a feed." Cooper laughed and grabbed Mason when he pulled away from Charlotte. "Hey buddy, let's go make dinner" He threw his kid in the air and caught him, tickling him instantly.

**Okay, so apparently this one was up and ready to go too...i should remember to upload as soon as i've written these chapters lol :D Hope y'all enjoy and please please please if you have any requests, just pop a review and let me know...you don't even have to be logged in to leave one :D**


	12. Chapter 12

"Coop" Came the call from far away. Cooper was in a strange dream world, and the sound of someone calling his name was dragging him unwillingly to the world of the awake. He groaned and rolled over, trying to get away from the noise. "Cooper!" The cry came again, this time more desperate. He finally sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Mhhmmm?" He asked, feeling like he could fall asleep again at any second. "Wake the hell up Cooper Freedman, this baby is coming!" Charlotte yelled at him, clutching her stomach. That woke him up. His eyes opened wide and he looked at Charlotte, who was already out of bed and in her hospital gear, the already packed bag in her hand. He stood up, slightly bouncing on the beds mattress. "This is it?" He asked, getting excited. "We're going to have a baby?" He jumped off the bed, landing in front of Charlotte, a grin spread from ear to ear. He no longer felt like sleeping. He couldn't wait.

"If by 'we're going to have a baby', you mean i'm about to push a baby out of me and go through hell in the next few hours, then yes." Charlotte retorted, grabbing hold of Coops arm for support. "My contractions are...ten minutes apart and they're bloody strong. Go get Mason up. We need to get to the practice, Addison and Jake are waiting." She told him, sitting down on the bed once the contraction was over. She took a few deep breaths. She was so uncomfortable right now. Cooper started to run out of the room, then doubled back, quickly kissing Charlotte on the lips. "You can do this babe. You got this" He reassured her, giving her a smile. He then headed out to get Mason.

Ten minutes later, he returned, carrying Mason, who was asleep in his dads arms. It was only two in the morning after all, Coop realized after glancing at the clock. "Do you need help getting down the stairs?" Coop asked, holding out one hand. Charlotte shook her head, but passed him the pre-packed Hospital bag. "Just don't go too far. I don't want to fall down if a contraction comes and i'm halfway down." Coop nodded and took the lead, slowly going the stairs, making sure to look back and check on Charlotte every second step.

Once Cooper had buckled Mason in and thrown a blanket over him, he chucked the bag in the trunk. He ran round to help Charlotte, but saw she was already seated in the passenger seat, ready to go. He quickly got into the driver's seat and started the car and headed off into the night.

Two hours later and Jake was watching Mason sleep in Coopers office and Addison was about to deliver the new baby. "One more push Charlotte" She called out to the blonde. Charlotte groaned and let her head fall back. "I'm done. I can't do this anymore" She cried out. Cooper had her hand already, and gave it a little squeeze. "Sweetie. One more push and it's over. You can do this. Just one more i promise!" He told her, kissing her sweaty forehead. Charlotte nodded and hunched forward for one more push. She grunted and pushed as hard as she could, squeezing Coopers hand hard. He winced at the pain. His wife was way stronger than she looked.

Cries erupted into the room and Charlotte flopped back, totally exhausted, relieved and happy. "She's crying. That's good, right?" Charlotte breathed out, trying to regulate her breathing rhythm again. Coop nodded, tears in his eyes. He looked down at Charlotte and grinned, sniffing, trying not to cry. "Look what we made babe" He cooed, once Addison placed the wrapped up baby on Charlotte's chest. Charlotte smiled and stroked the baby's head with a finger. "She's perfect" Charlotte whispered, getting a bit choked up. The labour had been short and extremely painful, having refused all pain medication. But seeing the baby in front of her, was worth it all.

Cooper took Masons hand and gave it a quick squeeze. Bending down, he came down to Masons level and gave him a smile. "You ready to meet your sister?" He asked, running his hand over his sons hair, trying to fix it for him. Mason nodded and smiled. "Is she cute? Does she look like me? Is she tiny?" He asked, full of questions now that he was awake. Coop laughed. "Why don't you come and find out for yourself. Remember though, be gentle, and quiet, Charlotte's tired."

Coop quietly opened the door to the birthing room and let Mason walk in first. Charlotte was laying in bed, the new baby in her arms. She had been looking down at the sleeping baby, smiling when the door opened and she flicked her head up. When she saw Mason she grinned. "Hey Mase. Wanna come meet your sister?" She asked, slightly whispering, so not to wake her daughter. Mason nodded and stepped forward eagerly, then slowed, remembering his dads warning about being gentle. He stopped at the edge of the bed and looked at the baby.

Charlotte reached out and stroked down a piece of Masons bed hair. "You wanna sit with me and hold her?" She offered. Mason glanced at Cooper, and when his dad nodded, Mason replied with a yes to Charlotte.

Coop helped lift Mason onto the bed, so he wouldn't accidentally hit Charlotte or his sister. Mason snuggled into Charlotte and let her place the baby in his arms, making sure he was supporting her head. "There you go." Charlotte whispered, kissing the side of Masons head. He smiled at Charlotte, his dad and then his baby sister. Cooper was bustling around the bed, taking pictures from different angles, until Charlotte shot him a look that made him stop. Putting her arm around Mason, she leant back, she was exhausted, but very happy.

Mason looked at both of his parents, a question on his face. "Wait, what's her name?" He asked. "She needs a name!" Cooper nodded and sat at the end of the bed, rubbing Charlottes leg from under the blanket. "She sure does have a name buddy." Coop started. "This is Violet Augusta Freedman-King" He told Mason smiling. Charlotte gave Coop a soft smile and rubbed Mason's back. "You said you liked Violet's name, and since she's your daddy's best friend, we thought we'd let you have your name picked" She told her son.

Masons face broke into a smile. "I picked her name! That's so cool! Wait till i tell my class. Do you think i can take her in for show and tell?!" He asked eagerly, his body moving with excitement. Causing Violet to wake up and stretch out, crying. "I'm sorry." He said immediately, sounding guilty. "It's okay. She's a baby, She's gunna cry a lot." Charlotte said calmly, taking the baby back in her arms and holding her close to her chest. Soon Violets cries turned to whimpers, then snores. "And poop!" Mason said, smiling again. Charlotte grinned and nodded. "And poop" She agreed. She looked down at the sleeping baby and then stopped. She had calmed down a baby. She had calmed down her baby. No one had had to tell her how to do it, or what to do. She had simply just done it. Charlotte was stunned. She couldn't tell if she was proud of herself, or shocked that such an action had come from herself.

**So i was going to split this into two chapters, but i just kept writing, so yeah...YOLO and all that jazz.**

**Anyway, i hope you enjoy! I personally am reading all the Char/Coop fanfiction possible atm because i can hardly wait the time in between each episodes.!**


	13. Chapter 13

Charlotte rolled over in bed, expecting to bump into her husband at any second. She smiled sleepily, and stretched out a hand, only to find the soft, squishy fabric of a pillow. But no Coop. Apparently someone had slipped out of bed and replaced his body with a pillow at some point last night. Charlotte sighed, and quickly thought to herself. He had been there when she got up at three to do a feed for Violet. She looked at the clock suddenly, aware that her baby should be crying for food or a change right about now. It was seven. Violet should have cried at least an hour ago. Shooting out of bed, Charlotte ran into the nursery, her heart beating loudly. She breathed a huge sigh of relief when she saw baby Violet in her crib, sleeping peacefully. There was a small note stuck to the wall above the crib, and Charlotte ripped if off and read it quickly.

"Don't wake her up! Fed her at five and took me an hour to get her back to sleep. Had to rush to the hospital, should be home at lunch time. Make sure Mason does his homework! Oh, and you're gorgeous. Love, Coop" She read to herself, smiling at the part where he complimented her. He was very sweet. And taking the early morning feed too, that certainly was sweet of him. Baby Violet was only four days old, and neither her, nor Charlotte had gotten out of the house yet, since getting home after birth. There had been plenty of the doctors from the practice, and St. Ambrose who wanted to visit, but so far, Charlotte hadn't felt like seeing anyone. It was the weekend now, her friends would all be having fun. Maybe, tomorrow, she could go into work with Coop and just pop in for an hour or so. The only problem was, she didn't like the thought of her daughter in anyone elses arms, but her own, Coopers, or Masons. Which reminded her, Mason. Giving her daughters tummy a little rub, and gently stroking her cheek, she flipped the baby monitor on as she left the room.

Walking into Masons bedroom, she saw he was just waking up, still lying in bed, looking sleepy. "Hey sleepy head." She said, sitting down on the end of Mason's bed. He held out his arms to her, signalling that he wanted a hug. Charlotte grinned and pulled him up into her arms. They sat there for a few minutes, her gently rocking him, stroking his hair. She kissed the top of his head and smiled down at him. "So, what do you want for breakfast?" She asked him, watching his eyes go wide at the thought of food. "Pancakes?" He asked. Charlotte nodded and tipped him off her lap gently. "Come on then!"

Twenty minutes later, Mason and Charlotte were sitting down watching cartoons, each with a big plate of pancakes in front of them. Mason flicked Charlotte a smile, then looked back at the TV. "What?" She asked, poking his side playfully. "Nothing." He replied, poking his tongue out at her. She was about to push the matter, when they heard sniffles and whimpers coming through the baby monitor. "Okay, you stay here and finish eating, i'll bring Violet down when i've changed her." She told Mason, tweaking his nose.

By the time she walked into her daughter's bedroom, the whimpers had turned into full on cries. "Hey pretty lady, mommas here." She said calmly, lifting the baby out of her bed. Violet's arms jerked around, not knowing how to move the way she wanted to yet. Charlotte kissed her temple and then held her towards her chest. "I'm not feeding ya, if that's what you're hoping for. Your daddy already did that. So, what's your fussin' for?" Charlotte cooed. She lay her baby down on the changing table and ripped open the poppers of her baby grow. She opened the nappy and grimaced. So that's why Violet had been crying.

She quickly changed the nappy and threw on a new, clean one. "What do you wanna wear today huh?" She mused out loud as she searched in the drawers of baby clothes. Coop had gone slightly crazy with the credit card when it came to clothes, despite Charlotte telling him that she wouldn't get a chance to even wear half of them before she grew.

Charlotte eventually picked out a small pink top that said "I love my daddy" and a pink tutu and white tights. Dressing Violet quickly, she smiled at her baby and gave her nose a kiss. Violet screamed with happiness and kicked her feet in the air. Charlotte laughed and picked her up. "Come on, let's go see your brother" She said, taking Violet down stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

Coop didn't make it home for lunch. Or even for dinner. There were no calls, or texts, and once Charlotte had put Mason to bed at eight, she was officially worried. It wasn't like Cooper to be this late home and not tell her. It was more of something that she had done all the time and now, being on the other side of the situation, she could say that it sucked. She sat on the sofa, holding Violet in her arms, flicking through the channels, not settling on anything in particular. She worked too much to actually get into any of the popular TV shows. Violet stretched and made a tiny mewing sound. Charlotte shifted her body to make her, and her baby more comfortable. Violet had certainly missed her daddy today. She was totally, a daddy's little girl, already at only four days old. She'd try and smile every time she saw him, and when he held her, she'd stop crying instantly. It had been harder for Charlotte to look after a newborn and Mason all day, alone, but she'd managed, and Mason had seemed to enjoy himself.

When she heard a key turn in the front door, she sighed with relief. Violet had just started to get fussy and Charlotte suspected it was time for a diaper change. She smiled as Cooper walked into sight. "Hey Stranger" She teased Coop, kissing Coop back as he bent down to kiss her. She handed him Violet and ran her fingers through his hair. "Long day?" She asked. She knew Coop; he wouldn't have stayed at the hospital all day without calling unless he had to. Not with a new baby at home.

Coop kissed Violets cheek several times and breathed in her smell. "Oh boy. Someone's pooped." He said, sounding cheerful. "She's all yours babe. I need to grab a shower. She spit up on me three times today, yet managed to keep her clothes clean!" Charlotte told Coop, standing up from the sofa.

Coop pulled Charlotte down so she was sitting next to him again. "Cuddle with me. I haven't seen you all day." He pleaded. Charlotte shook her head, laughing. "Coop, I smell like baby vomit, you need to change Violets Diaper. When she's in bed we can cuddle. And I'll be clean."

Coop pouted, but let his wife go. Standing up himself, he headed upstairs slowly with Violet, carrying her so she was facing away from him. Pointing to a picture hanging on the wall he stopped. "And this is your momma, she's pretty amazing. Hopefully you'll look like her and not me. And that boy with her, that's your brother Mason. He's pretty cool. He'll teach you heaps of cool stuff, and beat up all the boyfriends you ever have." He kissed the top of Violets head and carried on up the stairs.

An hour and a half later and Violet was changed, fed and put to bed, all done by Coop and Charlotte was showered and in her pyjamas, snuggled up, warm in bed. Coop flopped down on the bed next to Charlotte and rested his head on her legs. "Uh I am dead" He sighed out. Charlotte laughed and stroked Coops hair. "How was it today?" She asked him, still playing with his hair.

"It was rough. I had surgery until one, and then I was about to come home, when I needed to go back for another one. How about you?" He asked, stretching his head up to look at her. She smiled and rubbed his cheek. "It was...different. I'm not used to looking after a newborn, let alone without you. "

Coop shuffled up so he was sitting next to Charlotte, his arm around her back. "Hey, I bet you did a great job." He reassured her. She shrugged, smiling softly. "Well Mason doesn't have food poisoning and the Kitchen didn't set on fire, so I'd say you did a pretty amazing job"

Charlotte gasped indignantly. "Hey! I am not that bad at cooking!" She told Coop, slapping his chest playfully. Truth was, she felt like something inside of her had shifted today. Doing it on her own. She had always been the kind of person who could do something. If the need ever came for her to raise a child or two children on her own, she had the capacity to do it, but after today, she had shown herself that not only could she do it, but the love for her children wouldn't waiver. Even after being pooped on, vomited on and screamed at more in the past four days than she had ever before in her life, she loved her kids to death. And not just baby Violet, who made an adorable addition to her family, but Mason too. She was in love with Mason's personality and the man she knew he'd grow into. She snuggled down on her perfect husband's chest and sighed. Letting him groom her hair and run his fingers down her back, she practically purred. This was heaven.

"So, because I had the kids all day today, I figured you can take the night feeds tonight" Charlotte told Cooper cheekily. He was about to object when she lifted a finger to his lips. "And if you do okay, we can take Violet into the practice tomorrow."

Coop grinned. He had been itching to show his baby girl off to all of his friends, and to let them all know her name, especially his best friend Violet, who he had had the hardest time keeping it a secret from. He nodded eagerly. "I promise I'll only wake you if she will only settle for the boob." He promised Charlotte, kissing the top of her head. Her eyes were drooping by now, comforted by her husband's arms around her. "I never understood why boobs are so important until now." She murmured quietly. Coop laughed and pulled the blanket up higher to cover Charlotte's waist. "Oh, and here I was thinking I showed your boobs they were very important nearly every day" He said joking. Charlotte probably would have laughed. If she hadn't of been fast asleep.


	15. Hold Up

**Okay, so seriously guys, i need help. I want to write...i LOVE writing fanfiction...and i've probably got one or two more chapters in me ..SO YOU NEED TO REVIEW. Let me know what you want to read! Please, i can't write any more if you don't help "D**

**Please and thankyou**

**And to those who do review THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU ALL DESERVE CUPCAKES AND MULTIPLE CHARCOOP KISSES!**


	16. Chapter 16

Charlotte and Cooper were standing in the elevator with baby Violet in her car seat sitting between them. It had taken Charlotte over an hour to get ready, not wanting to leave the house looking a mess. Cooper had been ready with Violet within ten minutes, but she had pooped just as they were leaving the house and had needed a complete change of outfit, as well as diaper. Now, thanks to a few texts from the adult Violet, Cooper knew that none of the doctors had any patients, and were all sitting in the kitchen having their lunches. Cooper took hold of Charlotte's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Come on. It'll be fine." He told her. They dropped hands as the elevator door binged open and Charlotte readjusted the baby bag over her shoulder and bent down, picking up the car seat, which held her wide awake baby. Violet was sitting happily, sucking her thumb, taking in all of the new sights before her. Coop took the lead and walked into the Practice's kitchen, Charlotte not far behind him. The doctors all turned and smiled when they saw Charlotte walking in with a baby carrier.

"Hey, how's she doing?" Addison asked first, being Charlotte's doctor. Charlotte nodded and smiled at Addison. "She's great." She told her, and everyone. "She's great." Adult Violet rushed over and gave Coop a giant hug, then peered over into the baby carrier and cooed. "Okay, I need a cuddle from that cutie" She declared. Amelia, Jake, and Sheldon all nodded in agreement. "I mean, I think all babies are ugly, but dang it Charlotte, she's cute. Are you sure Coop's the dad?" Amelia joked, before she got glares from all the doctors apart from the two parents.

"I like you too Amelia" Cooper joked, leaning on the counter. Amelia rolled her eyes, but smiled. Charlotte was unbuckling Baby Violet and was about to hand her to adult Violet when she stopped. "Oh, God parents Coop. We forgot to ask!" She said suddenly. It had totally left her mind that she was supposed to ask her friends if they were willing to be the godparents of her daughter. "Oh, come-on, they're not going to say no. Vi, Amelia, how does God parent sound?" He offered, making both women smile.

"Ohhh give her here!" Violet squealed, holding her arms out to take baby Violet. Charlotte handed her daughter over, and for a second, her heart stopped. She was nervous, having someone else hold her baby, but she knew she was in good hands. "So what's her name?" Sheldon asked ever the curious one of the group. Charlotte swallowed. This was it. Now would determine what the rest of her friends thought of the name they had picked out. She gave Coop a quick glance, letting him know that she wanted him to tell everyone. Coop grinned and walked over to both the Violets. Taking his baby out of his best friend's arms, just in case, he held her so she was facing the group of doctors. "I'd like you to meet our daughter, Violet Augusta King-Freedman." Coop said, watching his friends face.

Violet's face dropped in shock, a smile spreading across her mouth. "No way!" She cried out, clapping her hands together in excitement. "No way!" She repeated herself. Cooper laughed and nodded happily, giving Violet a hug. "Well Mason loves your name and I love you and Charlotte, well she likes you...so we thought it'd be a good name."

"Don't worry Violet, I agreed to the name. It suits her..." Charlotte confirmed when the other woman looked at her slightly nervously. Violets grin returned.

"Well as much as I like the name Amelia, I'm glad you didn't name your kid after me, leaves me with the cool godparent job. When she's twelve, I'm going to take her to get her ears pierced when you say no. When she's got a really hot boyfriend at fourteen, she'll bring him to me first. I'll be the one who she confesses she stole daddy's credit card when she's sixteen. This, is gunna be fun" Amelia joked, as she leant into the fridge to get another bottle of water out. Violet poked her tongue out at Amelia and reached out to take baby Violet again.

"Don't listen to Amelia. I'll be here whenever you need to talk." Violet cooed to the top of the baby's head.

"Okay, no shrinking the kid, she's not even a week old." Charlotte said defensively, before Coop swooped in and kissed her temple. He wanted his friends to get to hold his child before Charlotte went all momma bear on the kid.


	17. Chapter 17

Cooper had Violet for the day, and was spending it with the adult Violet too, while Charlotte and Mason spent some quality time together. They were walking down Santa Monica Boulevard, Mason holding Charlottes hand and smiling happily. Charlotte pulled Masons arm in one direction gently. "Hey Mase, i actually need to grab some new bottles for Violet. Little sucker's destroying her current ones." She told Mason, pointing in the direction of Mothercare. He nodded, only a little bit reluctant to be talking about the new baby on a day he had thought was going to be just about him. Charlotte knocked his nose playfully with one finger. "Come one, help me pick some bottles for your sister and i promise we can go into the Pokémon shop." She told him as they headed towards the store.

"For real? Can we get some more Pokémon cards?" He asked eagerly. "Please." He added quickly, when he saw the stern look on Charlottes face. She nodded and smiled at him. "I guess as the best big brother in the world, we can get you a few new packs" She told him, giving his hand a little squeeze.

Ten minutes later and they were standing in the Pokémon store, Mason's eyes wide with excitement. "I don't know which one to pick!" He cried out, overwhelmed by choice. There were seven different types of collector card packets and he was having a hard time picking his favourite. Charlotte begun picking one of each type off the shelf. "Well Violet's stuff was expensive, so it comes to the same amount, if i just buy you them all" She told him, heading towards the counter. "God i love you momma!" He cried out happily. "I mean, i love you" He repeated, cutting out the blasphemy. He quickly gave Charlotte a tight hug as she handed over her credit card. "I love you too Mase." She told him, rubbing his head fondly. The woman behind the counter smiled at them as she handed Mason the bag with his cards in it. "Looks like you've got a nice mom." The girl said harmlessly. Charlotte froze slightly, waiting for Mason's reaction. His real mommas death was still present in all of their minds, no matter how long it had been since she'd passed. Mason took the compliment in his stride and grinned at the cashier. "Yeah, she's pretty nice" He said to her, a huge grin spread across his face.

"Come on you" Charlotte said, messing Mason's hair up. He protested, and then ran to catch up to her. "So what are we doing? Not horse riding...right?" He asked Charlotte jokingly. She flicked him a look that told him 'too soon'.

"I thought we could go on the pier and play arcade games. I figure ya daddy's not much use on them and you deserve to play with someone who can sometimes beat ya and not let you win all the time." She told him, taking his hand again as they crossed a road. "I love the arcade!" Mason practically yelled out happily. Charlotte smiled to herself, it had been Cooper's idea, but she'd taken it with enthusiasm. And Mason sounded and looked happy.

They stayed out late. They had dinner out after Charlotte had text Cooper and told him to stay out with Violet for a while longer. He had text her half way through dinner and let her know he had left Vi's and was home, putting Baby Violet to bed. Their day had been so jam-packed full of arcade games and walking up and down the pier, that by the time Charlotte drove them back home, Mason was fast asleep in the back seat. Charlotte carefully unbuckled him and lifted him into her arms. She used her foot to close the car door and managed to press the automatic button to lock the car. She was so glad she hadn't worn heels today. Just as she was struggling to fit her key into the lock, with a sleeping eight year old in her arms, the door swung open. Cooper was holding Violet in one arm, the baby still wide awake. Charlotte smiled at her husband and kissed his cheek as she passed him. "Let me just pop him in bed." She whispered to Coop, heading up the stairs slowly.

When she came back down the stairs, Mason in bed and still sleeping, Cooper was still holding Violet. "I thought you were putting her to bed?" She asked, wondering what her daughter was doing awake so late.

"She wouldn't stop crying when i put her down." He told her, raising his eyebrows. Charlotte frowned and held her arms out to take her baby. "You're sure you weren't just lonely and wanting a cuddle?" She asked Coop as she saw Violets eyes drooping. Coop blushed and looked away. "Cooper Freedman! You can't keep her up just because you're lonely." She scolded him, heading up the stairs with her sleepy baby. She kissed her nose and forehead and few times, before slipping her into her bassinet. Covering her with the pink quilt her own momma had sent up from Alabama, she turned and left the nursery.

Practically walking into Coop, she breathed a sigh of relief. "How was your day?" Coop asked, taking Charlotte into his arms for a hug. "Amazing." She replied, letting her body sink into his, resting her head on his chest. She wrapped her arms around his body and gave him a squeeze. It was nice to come home to him waiting for her. Lifting her head up, she gave him a quick kiss. That quick kiss quickly turned into a longer, deeper one, finishing with a suggestive look on Charlotte's behalf. Coop studied her face for a second, and then smiled. "You're sure? We haven't since before Violet was born..." He asked her, sounding a little unsure. He hadn't wanted to push her on this topic, he'd decided to let her come to him in her own time.

"Coop... Take me to our bedroom" She was more than ready, she was about to tear his clothes off. Cooper grinned and picked her up easily, kissing her hard as he stumbled into their bedroom. Falling down on the bed so he was on top of her he looked her in the eye. "You're really sure?"

"God Cooper, it's not my first time, now hurry up before i do it myself" She told him breathlessly, pulling his head down to hers so she could kiss him again.

**ANNNNNNNDDD sorry to stop there guys... i do have more in me, but i'm like...an hour off driving to San Fran airport for my flight back home to New Zealand...not sure when i'll be up to writing again, as i will be going straight back into work as soon as i land, but hope this is okay for now...i'll aim to get another chapter or two up by the middle of next week. Thanks so much for reviewing :D **

**Sydney... **

**Oh..and this was written on 17-12-12...just in case i forget to remove this and you're reading it in 2012...**


	18. Chapter 18

"Christmas" Cooper said to Charlotte as they stood in front of their bathroom mirror, about to brush their teeth. "Yes?" Charlotte asked, squeezing paste onto her brush. Cooper sighed and leant against the bathroom wall, causing Charlotte to look up and place her toothbrush down. It was obvious her husband wanted to talk, and it'd be a hell of a lot easier to do that without her toothbrush stuck in her mouth. "It's just...my parents have invited us to spend the holidays with them...and your momma asked for us to go down there too." He confessed, sounding confused and worried.

"I know Coop, what's your point?" She asked. She was tired; Violet hadn't been sleeping well recently and wouldn't settle for a bottle, only Charlotte could get her to feed.

"I just want to know where we're going to go. How do we tell one of our parents that we're not going to see them? And with the different religions thing, if we don't see my parents, they'll be angry and if we don't see your momma, she'll think I'm turning you Jewish." He admitted, letting all his worries off his chest. Charlotte gave Cooper a smile and took his hands in hers, pulling him towards her in a hug. "How about we tell both of our parents no? That way everyone's upset." Charlotte asked Coop, grinning cheekily. Cooper didn't answer, just looked confused and even slightly impressed with her suggestion. Charlotte separated from Coop and leant against the sink. "I mean, Christmas is about being with family. Our family. You, Me, Mason and Violet. And I was thinking that we could have a big dinner with Amelia, and Violet and Lucas, with Pete gone and everything...and the other doctors from the practice. They're our family. If they're the people we want our children to go to if something happens to us, I want them to be part of our lives. Our Christmas." She told Coop, looking away and staring in to nothing as she spoke. She really didn't want to spend Christmas with either hers, or Coops family. Christmas was a time of happiness, and spending it with her drunken mother, or skipping Christmas all together with Coops Jewish parents, didn't quite get her excited. The doctors at the practice however, were her family. They were a huge part of her and Coopers lives. She couldn't imagine doing Christmas any other way.


	19. Chapter 19

"Thanks again so much Addison. It means a lot to us." Charlotte said to her friend as she stood by the door, waiting for Coop.

"No problem. Go have fun. It's your anniversary. I'll drop them off tomorrow morning." Addison reassured Charlotte, smiling. She was holding baby Violet in her arms. When she had found out that Charlotte and Cooper were going to spend their wedding anniversary at home, without any plans, she had jumped in and offered to take both Mason and Violet for the night at her house so they could have a nice, adult evening. Charlotte was dolled up in a small black dress and heels, her hair straightened. Coop was using Addison's bathroom and Charlotte was itching to go. If she stared at her baby girl in Addison's arms, knowing she was staying the night without her for any longer, it was going to kill her. Finally Cooper came down the stairs, ready to go. He smiled at Charlotte. He was very excited to have his wife to himself again. "Mason's playing his video game already. Make sure he's off it in half an hour." Cooper told Addison, giving baby Violet a kiss on the cheek. "Bye baby girl. Have fun with Auntie Addison." He cooed, stroking her thin layer of hair. Charlotte swallowed. "If she wakes up, give her the pink rabbit, it's her favourite. And if she won't stop crying, lay her on your chest, the sound of your heart will calm her down." Charlotte told Addison, trying not to cry. Addison nodded softly, she could see this was hard for Charlotte, but it was good for her to spend time with her husband. "She'll be fine. This isn't my first time holding a baby." Addison joked, rocking Violet slightly. Charlotte nodded. "Okay, well, we should go." She stepped forward and kissed Violets cheek and took hold of her chubby hand, kissing her tiny fingers. "Be a good girl" She said quietly, then turned and left quickly, before she thought herself into staying. Cooper grinned at Addison, waved and left after Charlotte, closing the front door behind him.

"Looks like it's just me and you kiddo." Addison said happily. She walked up the stairs with Violet, planning on checking on Mason.

She popped her head round the door first and smiled at Mason, who was sitting crossed legged on Addison's bed playing on his gameboy. "Hey Mase, your parents just left. What do you want for dinner?" She asked. Mason didn't even look up at Addison.

"Mason?" Addison asked again, and this time, he looked up. "Dinner?" Mason nodded and looked back down at his screen. "Pizza." He told her, then zoned out again. Addison raised her eyebrows and sighed. She could tell why Cooper and Charlotte had told Addison to take the game boy away from Mason after half an hour. She'd never hear a word out of him otherwise.

Addison had retreated back into the kitchen and had Violet sitting on her knee. She'd start dinner in half an hour. Right now, she was enjoying some one on one time with a baby. She kissed Violet's cheek and grinned at the baby's silly grin. There was the sound of the key in the front door and then Jake walked through the door, holding eighteen month old Henry. "Hey guys!" She cried out, standing up and giving Jake a hug and kissing Henrys cheek. "Henry...meet Violet. You guys are gunna be doctors and go to med school together, and get married and have very cute kids." Addison cooed, holding Violet up to Henry. Jake snorted. "Setting Henry up with someone who may have the temper of Charlotte King, may not be the best thing for our son." He joked. Addison's face dropped and she pulled Violet away from Henry. "You're right. Do you want to go hang with Mason? He's playing in our room." Jake nodded, and placed Henry on the living room floor on his belly. The little boy cooed and grinned as his mommy sat down next to him, placing Violet on the floor next to him, but supporting her back and neck. "Henry, be nice." She said sternly as her son grabbed at Violet harshly. Violet started to cry and Addison picked her up and gave her a hug. "Maybe you're more like your daddy after all." Violet eventually calmed down and fell asleep on Addison's chest. She smiled and kissed the top of the baby's head. She was a sweet girl.

Charlotte was holding Coopers hand as he lead her out of the restaurant. He had taken her to an Italian restaurant, one with a dance floor in the centre. The food had been amazing, and he'd even dragged her up to dance for a while. All in all, it had been an amazing night. She pulled him back to her, making him stop walking and wrapped her free arm around his neck and kissed him. "What was that for?" He asked her, grinning. She shrugged and headed towards the car, still holding onto his car. "Because i love you." She told him simply. It was the best answer she had. And she did, love him, that is. She loved him to the moon and back.

The next day, Charlotte woke up early. Five am, to be exact. Violet should be crying by now, she should be screaming, actually. But the only sound in the house, was Coopers breathing next to her. They had 'rekindled' the fire, so to speak. It had been great, wonderful, amazing. Charlotte blushed slightly as she remembered where her children were. No need to panic. She lay back down quickly, accidentally brushing Cooper with her arm. "Sorry" She whispered, rolling towards him. He stirred, rolling so he was facing her, draping his arm over her hip. He kissed her forehead and she slipped her arms around his chest and snuggled closer to him. Coop started kissing Charlottes neck, shifting so he was above her, leaving a trail of sensitive kisses along her neck, along her jawbone and to her mouth. She gave a deep moan as a kiss sent a shiver up her spine. Taking his head in her hands, she pulled him closer to her, so she could kiss him harder.


	20. Chapter 20

It was January first and Charlotte's first official day back at work. She had been in a few times already, with baby Violet, to pick up some paperwork, or drop off client notes, but she hadn't been in to work for the whole day since before Violet was born. Charlotte was nervous, she wasn't the kind of woman who got nervous easily, but today, she was. Cooper was in the shower when she woke up. They had stayed up to one minute past midnight, kissed and then promptly fallen asleep, both of them exhausted. It wasn't the most romantic of new years they had spent together, but it had been nice in its own, married with kid's kind of way. She rolled out of bed and after quickly determining that it was too early for either of her kids to be awake yet, she slipped into the bathroom. Stripping silently, she opened the shower door and stepped into the shower with Cooper. He turned and smiled at her. "Morning beautiful" He told her, kissing her cheek. Charlotte smiled at him and without saying a word, gave him a hug. She needed a Cooper hug right about now. She was an hour and a half away from dropping her baby off at day-care for the first time and it was scaring her shitless. "What if she won't stop crying? You know how she can cry for hours for one of us. No matter what we do. She just won't settle." She asked Cooper, resting he head on his chest, letting the water hit the back of her head. He rubbed her back and gave her a squeeze. "Char, we're not dropping her off with just anyone. They're trained to look after babies, like you're trained to save lives. Stop worrying. And anyway, i'll be at the Hospital from mid-day till four, so if anything goes wrong, i'll be there, plus, you're there this morning."

"What could go wrong?!" Charlotte asked, sounding alarmed.

"Nothing Charlotte. "


End file.
